Kano
Kano (加納)Japanese manual of SNES version Mortal Kombat) is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. About Kano A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate as a result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser-like beams. Originally a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon he rises beyond the level of mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. It was through his resourcefulness that he convinced Shao Kahn to spare his life, and it was through ruthless ambition that he later ascended to position of general of Outworld's armies. Kano combines the features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and an intelligent commander. His actions have made him the enemy of Lt. Sonya Blade. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kano is extremely adept in combat. What differentiates him from other kombatants, however, is his dependence on weapons rather than special powers. He very often uses his Butterfly Knives in combat, whether he throws them at the opponent or uses them in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, his eye laser is used often, mostly as a finisher but sometimes as a special move. Another of Kano's special moves is his ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself at his opponents. This has been a signature move of his since the first game. Also, several of his finishers involve him ripping vital organs (or sometimes entire skeletons) out of the opponent's body. Along with the original Sub-Zero's Spine Rip fatality, Kano's Heart Rip helped Mortal Kombat garner significant controversy over its violence factor. Signature moves *'Kanoball:' Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. In MK 2011 this is known simply as Ball. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Kano Ball. Kano will spin in the air momentarily before launching at the opponent, hitting them several times. This can be charged and it's unblockable if held for the full charge. *'Down Ball': Kano performs a Ball from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if on his way. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is Downward Ball 'and allows Kano to do an anti air grab before the opponent hits the ground. *'Upwards Kanoball: Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. This moves is known simply as Up Ball in MK 2011. (UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Uprise Ball. Kano will do an animation like Up Ball except he will roll downwards after getting to a certain height. *'Psycho Kanoball:' This version sees Kano flying all over the screen in random directions. (MKT) *'Knife Throw:' Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent. In MK 2011, he only throws one knife. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Knife Toss and Kano throws two knives. *'Blade Swipe:' Kano slashes his opponents with his knife in an upward swing. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) * Blade Spin: Kano spins both of his knives around his body, knocking the opponent up into the air if it connects. Only usable by MK Kano. (MKT) *'Air Throw:' While in the air, Kano uses his legs to push the opponent to the ground. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Chokehold:' Kano would grab his opponent and lift them in the air by the throat and proceed to stab them them in the chest. In MK 2011, this move changes to a ground based choke and is simply called Choke. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Kano Choke. Kano grounds the opponent and smashes their head on the ground and then rolls over them to the other side. *'Eye Laser:' Kano shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU) *'Inner Rage:' Kano concentrates for a short amount of time before covering his hands in red energy. Using this move increases the amount of damage dealt. (MK:A) *'Fist of Power:' Kano rapidly lunges forward and strikes the opponent with an energy covered fist. (MK:A)thumb|250px|right *'X-Ray Move - Just The Tip:' Kano plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, going through and snapping the femur. Before the opponent can react Kano proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur. Then he delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Heart Rip:' Kano's signature fatality has him ripping the heart out of his opponent's chest, then hoisting the still beating organ in the air in triumph. Variations of this fatality have also been used by other members of the Black Dragon: Jarek in MK4 and Kobra in MK:D. (MK, MKT, MK:SM) *'Deadly Roundhouse: '''In the Game Boy version, Kano slides up on one foot and performs a roundhouse to his opponent, launching them straight up into the air, possibly snapping their neck when they drop to the ground. (''MK) *'Eye Laser:' Kano fires a concentrated heat beam of energy towards the opponent to boil their body until it tears into pieces. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Skeleton Rip:' Kano pulls out the victim's entire skeleton by grabbing the skull from their teeth and jerking it out, leaving the rest of the body to fall flat on the floor in a heap of skin. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Organ Donor:' Kano pulls out his opponent's heart, liver and kidneys two at a time and kicks the opponent away. (MK:DA) *'Knife Toss:' Before executing this fatality, he slowly walks away from his opponent, as if he were giving up, then he throws both Butterfly Knives into the opponent abruptly. (MKvsDCU) *'Flip Stomp:' Kano grabs the opponent, flips backwards with them, then jumps into the air. He comes back down and stomps on them with full force. (MKvsDCU) *'Heartbreak:' A variation of his signature fatality, Kano turns the opponent around and punches the heart out through his victim´s back, then crushes it in his hands, hoisting the heart in the air while blood still pumps out. (MK 2011) *'Eat Your Heart Out: '''Another variation of his signature fatality, Kano rips the heart out of his opponent's chest, then proceeds to rip off their head. He jams the opponent's head into the hole in their chest and kicks them away. (''MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship:' Kano blows a bubble from a piece of gum in his mouth and the bubble explodes in his face. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Kano turns into a tarantula and locks himself onto his opponent, crushing their guts while they spew out of the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Kano turns into a baby and gives the camera the sign of death, then falls due to the weight of his metal eye. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media Film Kano appeared in the first Mortal Kombat movie, and was played by the late Trevor Goddard. He seems to have very bad table manners, as shown when Sonya, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage are spying on him, Goro, and Shang Tsung later in the film. In spite of their allegiance, Shang Tsung and Goro have little respect for him. The film expanded upon Kano's rivalry with Sonya from the games; she now had a personal interest in seeking vengeance against Kano for killing her partner. Shang Tsung hires Kano to lure Sonya into the Mortal Kombat tournament and promises to grant Kano the reward he desires for his efforts after he faces off against Sonya in the tournament, demanding that Sonya is not to be killed but merely humiliated, claiming that he has plans for her. During their match, Kano gleefully taunts Sonya about how he murdered her partner. After beating Sonya harshly, Kano is caught off guard by Sonya's Leg Scissors throw and is soon trapped between her thighs and at her mercy. Shang Tsung betrays Kano and goads Sonya into finishing him off. Despite pleading for his life, Sonya proceeds to break Kano's neck. Goddard's Australian interpretation of Kano was so well received by fans that Kano was retconned as Australian from his original American-Japanese descent. In Special Forces, Deadly Alliance, Shaolin Monks, Armageddon, Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011), Kano is notably modeled after Goddard's look in the film and speaks with an Australian accent. British actor and martial artist Darren Shahlavi portrays Kano in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In the series, he is the leader of the Black Dragon organization and plans an ambush for the Deacon City Police Department after taking Sonya hostage. A police squad led by Jax breaks into the Black Dragon warehouse and fights through Kano's thugs. Kano attempts to escape but Jax soon catches up with him. Kano and Jax engage each other in combat, during which Kano describes his torturing of Sonya to taunt Jax. He is subsequently defeated, and an angry Jax punches Kano repeatedly in the face, the final blow dealt with so much force that it caves in his right eye socket. Sometime later, Kano is found by his gang and is given a cybernetic eye as a replacement. Television Kano appears in two episodes of the animated cartoon Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. He's the main enemy in Episode 6 (Familiar Red) and also reappears in Episode 11 (Amends). The cartoon explains Kano's past rivalry with Sonya, showing him in a flashback scene having killed Sonya's partner in a carefully rigged bomb (which almost killed Sonya as well). The flashback continues with a recreation of a scene in the first movie, where Kano loses to Sonya in the Mortal Kombat tournament. In Amends, they also touched Kano's relationship with Kabal, showing their past history as clan members in the Black Dragon clan. Comic books Kano appears in the Malibu Comics series keeping his personality and history faithful to the early games' portrayal. He also was protagonist of a 3-issues miniseries alongside Raiden entitled Rayden & Kano. During the Blood & Thunder series it is shown the origin of Sonya's vendetta against him, when he kills Sonya's partner (called Lance/Sparky in the comics) during a tournament battle by means of a heart rip. His motivations to loot the island are replaced by his discovery of the Thao The Zan and the powers it grants. During the series' epilogue in the Tournament Edition issue, he's finally captured by Sonya and Jax and sent into custody. He would later escape (as shown in the Breakout mini-story that came with the U.S. Special Forces issue 1°) and during the Battlewave series he would be disposed by his superiors in the Black Dragon due to his failure, only to be rescued by Raiden. Raiden would attempt to use Kano to eliminate Shao Kahn by means of a mystical sword that drew power from a bad guy turned to the side of good, but Kano betrays Raiden and joins Shao Kahn, remaining in his forces the following issues. Character development Kano originally had a large helmet with two red eyes. The concept was dropped later on to be replaced by a metal piece over his right eye. In Kano's Deception Bio Card, Ed Boon mentions how Kano's bionic eye in the first MK (involving digitized actors) was created by cutting out a piece of a plastic mask and painting it a silver color, then gluing it to Richard Divizio's head. Game information Kano was left out of the Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System version of MK due to memory constraints. In Deadly Alliance, Kano had a move with his butterfly-knives called "ear to ear." This was based on a line in the first Mortal Kombat movie, where Kano mockingly claimed that he used his knife to slit the throat of Sonya's partner, from "ear to ear." Character Relationships Movies *Killed Sonya's former partner before the first movie. *Allied with Shang Tsung and Goro in the first movie. *Defeated and killed by Sonya in the first movie. Mortal Kombat Legacy *Leader of the Black Dragon. *Killed Sonya's partner. *Head of the "Cyber Initiation." *Prepared to ship stolen robotic weapons and armors to an unknown location. *Captured Sonya. *Planning an ambush against the Deacon City Police Department. *Fought Jax. *Had his right eye severed by Jax during their battle. *Rescued by his clan and subjected to eye surgery, where a cybernetic weapon known as the "Red Eye" is installed in his face along with metal plating to repair the damage to his skull, replacing the missing eye. Trivia *Kano roughly resembles a Terminator from the Terminator series of films. In an episode of Icons/Gamemakers, hosted by G4, Ed Boon stated that the eyeplant was directly based on Terminator 2: Judgment Day in which the T-800's human face begins to peel off from heavy damage, revealing his mechanical visage, specifically on the right side of his face. *In Deadly Alliance, Kano hung Sonya Blade's hair around his neck as a symbol of their rivalry which he tore from her head during their battle atop the skyscraper in MK3. *In the Krypt of Deadly Alliance, the koffin CO contains a comedic ad for "Kan-Os", a breakfast cereal with a cartoonish image of Kano on the box. *Kano and Reptile are the only characters from the first MK game who do not appear in the animated movie Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, although he is referenced by Sonya. *Kano and Sonya were the first characters to be confirmed for MK3. *Kano and Sonya were two of six chosen characters to be together for the Premium Edition special cover of Armageddon. (Also available were Johnny Cage with Goro, and Sindel with Shao Kahn, and a cover that only had the Dragon logo). *Kano was the first Black Dragon clan member to appear in the series. *In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, all the Black Dragon Mercenaries resemble Kano. *According to the Konquest mode in Deadly Alliance, the metal plate on Kano's face was the result of facial damage he suffered during an encounter with Jax. *In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kano's ending shows him turning into the Mortal Kombat equivalent of the Joker as the kombat rage drives him insane. *In MK 2011, Kano is one of the four characters who have an X-Ray attack that hits the opponent three times, the others being Stryker, Reptile, and Kintaro. *In MK 2011, Kano, along with Jax, has an X-Ray that deals 41% damage, making it the most damaging of all of the playable characters. *Richard Divizio once stated that Kano's favorite food is White Castle hamburgers. However, this likely just means that they are Richard Divizio's favorite food as well. Richard Divizio's profile *While Kano has a metal plate on his face, the plate is not seen in X-Ray Moves. *Kano was rumored to be in MKII through Shang Tsung's morphs, but was later proven to be false. *In MK 2011, when Kano's Vs. image is on the right side of the screen, his metal plate is on the left side of his head. *In Deadly Alliance, if Kenshi's Telekenetic Contortion Fatality is performed on Kano, only his real eye pops out. References es:Kano ru:Кано pt:Kano Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Dragon Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Rumor Characters Category:Enforcers